


Recuerdos

by Trenzas



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Financial Issues, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenzas/pseuds/Trenzas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro individuos parecen ligados por el destino para recrear trágicos eventos ocurridos hace más de doscientos años ¿Pero podrán esta vez ciertos recuerdos producir un final distinto? Una adaptación de La Rosa de Versalles en la Francia contemporánea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/gifts).



> La autora original de este Fanfiction es Nana_41175, yo solo traduje este primer capítulo, al igual que los que seguirán a este. Espero que ustedes chicos y chicas de habla hispana disfruten de este trabajo tanto como lo hice yo la primera vez que lo leí. Me atreví a traducirlo de la mejor manera posible para compartir mi experiencia con ustedes.  
> Una vez más sean bienvenid@s y disfruten de una buena lectura.

**Recuerdos**

por

Nana_41175

 

traducción

Trenzas

 

*

Título original

**Memories**

*****

* * *

 

Resumen: Cuatro individuos parecen ligados por el destino para recrear trágicos eventos ocurridos hace más de doscientos años ¿Pero podrán esta vez ciertos recuerdos producir un final distinto? Una adaptación de La Rosa de Versalles en la Francia contemporánea.

* * *

Todo comenzó con esa pintura, supongo.

En esa brillante mañana de día viernes, miré sobre mi garabateado horario del día para encontrarla fija allí –“visualización de la pintura “M. Armand”” – la única cita de 9:00 am a 12:00 del mediodía.

Parecía inusual incluso si la Jefa estuviera en una de sus raras vacaciones estar limpiando lo que valía una mañana entera de citas solo para ver una pintura, pero la ubicación de la pintura así como del supuesto pintor eran toda la explicación necesaria para dejar el tiempo a un lado.

Había oído hablar a Mademoiselle Antoinette sobre este óleo en particular hacía algunos meses. Había ido a visitar a la Jefa por una breve conversación, y había sido ella quien había sugerido que la Jefa debería darle un vistazo.

Se había reído al ver que la jefa levantaba una escéptica ceja ante sus palabras. “Excepcional”, había continuado.  “Deberías verla por ti misma si dudas de mis palabras. Quizás entonces quedarás convencida de que no he estado bromeando cuando digo que se ve exactamente como tú ¿Quién sabe?  ¿Quizás es un ancestro, por todo lo que sabemos?”

Indulgente como la Jefa era con la alegre Mademoiselle, su agenda no le había permitido una excursión que no involucrara negocios fuera de la ciudad. Hasta ahora.

Yo acababa de llegar de la oficina de París. Entrando a los familiares, modernos recovecos de su espacioso departamento, como siempre, la encontré inclinada frente a su computador.  Desde una ventana abierta la luz del sol sesgaba hacia el interior de la habitación, convirtiendo su cabello en una masa de oro fundido. Si solo ella pudiese verse a sí misma en ese momento.  Pero en conclusión, nunca lo hace.

Habló sin mirar arriba, “Ah, estás aquí ¿Cómo va todo?”

Entregué un breve resumen de los tejemanejes en la oficina. A todo esto, ella asintió ausente, aún perdida en los contenidos de la pantalla del computador frente a ella.

Finalmente dijo “Lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí con tan poca antelación, pero bien podría pedirte que le dieras un vistazo a la pintura también, solo en caso de que decidiera agregarla a la colección”

Yo asentí, entendiendo perfectamente. Como su asistente personal, estaba acostumbrado a realizar compras de arte en su nombre. Aunque, gran parte de las piezas de la colección de arte familiar, eran manejadas por su padre y sus asociados en la compañía.

Viendo que ya estaba vestida ( _in casual_ , holgada blusa blanca y pantalones negros con sus hombros cubiertos por un ligero sweater) pero no lista aún, hice algo de conversación. “Entiendo  que esta pintura en particular data de finales del siglo dieciocho, presuntamente hecha por el artista Armand. Si esto es cierto, es una rara pieza de colección.”

Levantó la vista de la pantalla y sonrió. “Eso fue lo que Fersen dijo. Le dije que debía dejar a mi Padre verla primero antes de hacer algo”

“Oh”

Ese particular nombre iba encontrando su camino en las conversaciones de la Jefa más y más en el transcurso de esos días.

Sentí  los pelos sobre mi nuca levantándose mientras la Jefa se fijaba en mí con curioso ojo, una ceja arqueada, y me di cuenta de que había percibido algo en mi monosílaba respuesta a sus palabras.

 _Realmente es muy astuta_ , pensé con un suspiro interior. Retorné su mirada con una tan sosa como pude fabricar, esperando a que se apartara de realizar cualquier tipo de preguntas.

Aliviado, la vi volverse del computador mientras lo apagaba.

“Vamos entonces”, dijo, levantándose en fluido movimiento.

Ya afuera, de forma imprevista me lanzó las llaves del auto – otra sorpresa. Usualmente se reusaba a dejar que la condujeran a algún lado. Por un momento me pregunté si se sentía bien.

El camino hacia la aerovía, en donde la empresa privada de jet era mantenida, fue silenciosa. Estaba acostumbrado a que la Jefa cayera en breves periodos meditativos. Pero, no así de largos.

Lo que podía significar solo una cosa.

“Supongo que no has estado durmiendo de nuevo” dije, antes de que pudiera contenerme.

Por un momento no dijo ni una palabra; inclinó su cabeza solo una fracción y me miró desde el rabillo de su ojo. Luego, “ese tono de voz no ha estado en evidencia hace bastante tiempo”

Casi sonreí ante aquel tono irónico. En su lugar, opté por encogerme de hombros. “Solo estoy preocupado”, retorné indiferente.

Ella asintió. “Claro. Como siempre has dicho”, dijo.

Por milésima vez, me pregunté cómo podía cuestionar mi preocupación por ella. _Si sólo supieras cuanto…_ Habría querido decir, pero hasta entonces, no me había atrevido.

“Y yo te diré lo que siempre te he dicho, André Grandier” ella dijo, su voz endureciéndose en aquel familiar tono inflexible que anunciaba un reproche, “tú cuida de mis asuntos, y yo podré cuidar de mí misma.”

Bien, estaba claro que algo la estaba sacando de quicio. Lo dejé pasar por un rato y me concentré en la carretera.

Desde el aeródromo, el jet nos llevó hacia Arras, en donde la familia del Jefe mantenía un _chateau_ que ocupaban en algún raro descanso, pero hoy no tuvimos tiempo para hacer una parada allí. Desde la pista de aterrizaje, un auto esperaba para llevarnos a la mansión del Señor Lasonne, el Marchante de Arte.

M. Lasonne era grande, un hombre ligeramente corpulento con un bigote y un aire de autoridad sobre él que probablemente le ayudaba a vender una fortuna en piezas de arte. Aunque, sabiendo que su actual cliente no se dejaba tomar por aires, optó por ser natural y amigable.

“Ah, sí”, me dijo ante la introducción de la Jefa sobre mí como su asistente personal. Si le pareció inusual que yo sirviera a una mujer no se observó en su rostro, y yo ya me había acostumbrado bastante a no preocuparme por las especulaciones de otras personas.

Tras una agradable ronda de tragos y charla así como también de un breve tour a las antiguas porciones de la mansión, finalmente procedimos hacia la sala en donde la pieza esperaba, apoyada sobre un gran atril.

“Lo juro, Madame” dijo Lasonne, apartando el lino blanco que había cubierto la pintura “cuando le vi en la puerta, sentí como si ella misma hubiese de repente cobrado vida y surgido del lienzo. El parecido es sorprendente…”

Por la inclinación de sus labios, pude deducir que la Jefa estaba algo divertida. Primero Madeimoselle Antoinette, ahora esta persona ¿Cuál podría ser el misterio?

Luego vi a la Jefa mirando el lienzo y la pequeña sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Miré por sobre su hombro y vi el lienzo por primera vez…y sentí como si de un golpe me hubiesen arrebatado el aire.

Ahí estaba ella, sobre los lomos de un caballo encabritado, vestida con pertrechos de guerra con espada elevada en su mano derecha. Los cabellos dorados y ensortijados cayendo grácilmente sobre sus hombros – los mismos a pulgadas de distancia de mí.

Pero era su rostro, con esos ojos de zafiro… tan increíblemente iguales…

De un instante a otro, sentí como si la habitación retrocediera, como si un túnel hubiese repentinamente surgido de mí persona y de las restantes a mí alrededor, distanciándolas. Podía oír la voz de Lasonne como a la distancia, “Por supuesto, el artista Armand era un prominente pintor de retratos en los últimos años de Louis XVI, pero la Revolución destruyó la mayor parte de su trabajo. He consultado a muchos expertos, y están muy entusiasmados sobre la autenticidad de esta pieza…”

“¿Quién es?” pude escuchar la vos de la Jefa preguntando débilmente.

“No es conocida. Aquí es descrita como Marte, el Dios de la Guerra, pero quién es en la vida real es más probable que permanezca en ascuas…”

Pude sentir un dolor de cabeza viniendo repentinamente, y me di cuenta de que comenzaba a sudar. De repente la habitación parecía muy caliente.

“…un gran golpe de Buena suerte, en verdad… un hallazgo muy reciente… evidencia de haber sido transportado de un lugar a otro, pero aún así extraordinariamente bien preservado...”

Gradualmente las palabras comenzaban a mezclarse en un revoltijo de sonidos sinsentido, y por un momento, tuve miedo. Miedo de poder recordar algo…muchas cosas… a punto de irrumpir de mi mente como un maldito--

Rápidamente entré en razón al encontrar a la Jefa moviendo levemente mi hombro. “¿André, estás bien?” preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación.

Tragué y asentí. La habitación y todos en esta habían regresado al modo en que habían estado. Del modo en que siempre habían estado.

“Dejaste caer tu teléfono” La Jefa me indicó, y yo me incliné rápidamente a recuperar e teléfono del suelo gruesamente alfombrado.

Ella se volvió a Lasonne. “Lo compro”, simplemente dijo.

El viaje de regreso a Paris al final de la tarde fue una vez más inusualmente silencioso, pero esta vez, poco contribuí para romperlo.

Esa pintura… ¡Era demasiado extraña! Pero el parecido era demasiado notable para ser coincidencia. Si no lo hubiese sabido mejor, lo habría concebido como un reciente retrato de la Jefa en vez uno de más de doscientos años de antigüedad.

Dentro del avión, sentada frente a mí, la Jefa se hallaba envuelta en sus propios pensamientos, ojos cubiertos, rostro cerrado al escrutinio. Era evidente que no deseaba hablar sobre esa pintura o algo relacionado con el viaje a Arras, y podía ver que no iba a ser requerido al llegar a Paris. Sin duda, me ofreció un buenas noches una vez que el auto llegó a su edifico de departamento.

“Te veré mañana” me despidió por sobre su hombro mientras entraba.

Y eso me dejó con algunas horas en mis manos. Horas muertas.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar ocupado hasta bien pasada la medianoche, a veces hasta el alba, sólo haciéndome cargo de todos los asuntos de la Jefa dejados en mis manos, pero una noche temprana era una novedad.

Supongo que podría llamar a Rosalie la secretaria de la Jefa, para preguntarle si querría cenar afuera (como amigos, claro) y discutir lo último que necesitaba hacerse en la oficina, pero eso era demasiado trivial. Como si pudiéramos escabullirnos algún tiempo aquí o allá de nuestros ajustados horarios todos los días. Además, Rosalie podría estar fuera con algunas amigas esta noche. Dios sabe que ella tiene más amistades que yo.

¡Ah, pero me temo que estoy pintando muy pobre retrato de mí mismo! Vengan, déjenme presentarme nuevamente con ustedes: Soy André Grandier, de 33 años de edad, soltero, alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, el asistente personal de Francoise de la Saigne (Madeimoselle, debo agregar, ya que no está casada, pero de todos modos, nadie se atreve a llamarle de este modo en su cara) quien, en retorno, era la Jefa Directiva de las Industrias de La Saigne. La Jefa es un año menor que yo, pero por supuesto, nadie lo habría adivinado por el modo en que comandaba a su equipo de trabajo.

A decir de todos, la Señorita a quien servía era imponente, pero no siempre lo era. Yo habría de saberlo, ya que prácticamente crecí junto a ella en la mansión de su padre.

Como el nieto de la ama de llaves, para cuidados generales fui entregado a mi abuela después que mis padres fallecieran en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenía solo ocho años. Naturalmente, mi Abuela había tratado de criarme lo mejor que pudo pero yo solo era una de sus preocupaciones mientras ella trataba de subsistir. Entonces fue cuando el Señor de la Saigne mismo entró en escena.

Con los gastos de escolaridad e indemnizaciones atendidos, se me pidió realizar a la familia un simple favor, hacerme amigo y acompañar a la precoz y más joven de las hijas en sus actividades diarias. Por supuesto, me admitieron por el bien de la Abuela, ya que ella había estado con ellos casi toda su vida adulta, pero estuve agradecido de todos modos.

La familia solo tenía hijas, y en el momento en que la última nació, El Señor ya estaba resignado al hecho de que tendría que criar a esta pequeña para que tomara cargo de la compañía como si fuera el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Esa fue también una de las razones por las que el Señor me había necesitado allí para Francoise. “No tiene hermanos” su padre había dicho, “y ella necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda obtener al lidiar con hombres. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a ellos, ya que su futuro probablemente tendrá mucho que ver con la supervisión de personas. Entiendes, André?”

Yo dije que sí. Resultó que, habría de pasar casi mi vida entera con la Jefa, y no lo tendría de ningún otro modo. Me gradué de la universidad con un grado en gestión empresarial, pero al final, fue a su lado que me ofrecí a seguir. Cuando su padre supo de mi decisión, se había regocijado; nadie conocía a Francoise tan bien como yo. Sería una gran ayuda para ella como su asistente personal, un ayudante confiable que conocía sus caprichos y sería capaz de cumplir con sus rigurosos programas en la compañía.

La Jefa, no dijo una palabra al enterarse, pero parecía complacida ante mi decisión.

Por mi parte, solo puedo decir esto: Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar con ella, dado que al momento de graduarme de la universidad, me había enamorado.

Sólo que nadie lo sabía.

Nadie necesitaba saberlo. Al menos no por el momento

Mi teléfono estaba sonando, y podía darme cuenta de que la Jefa y yo tendríamos mucho qué explicar al Señor de la Saigne sobre la abrupta y totalmente inesperada compra de costosa pintura aquella tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos**

por

Nana_41175

 *

Dejé a André con el auto y sola procedí hacia el interior del departamento. Nunca  pensé que el día sería tan agotador, considerando que tenía nada más que una cita en contraste con mi usual agenda.

Después de haber entrado a mi suite de habitaciones, me incliné de espaldas sobre las puertas cerradas y precisé tranquilizarme.

¡Esa pintura! ¡ _Qué diablos…!_ De seguro ha de ser una coincidencia – ¿tan coincidente como los sueños que he estado teniendo por meses, quizás?

André, con sus agudos ojos que nada desatendían, tenía razón. No he estado durmiendo bien por algún tiempo, y los sueños eran la razón principal. Apenas iba a cerrar mis ojos y podía verme a mí misma en algún otro lugar, vestida en un rígido, blanco uniforme, con una espada –una espada genuina – a mi costado, caminando a lo largo de interminables corredores en un enorme palacio con guardias uniformados saludándome a donde fuera.

A veces,  me encontraría en estos sueños sobre el  lomo de un caballo, montando a través de una ciudad con edificios de ladrillo y piedra y no las torres de acero y vidrio del centro de la actual ciudad de París. En otras ocasiones me encontraría emitiendo órdenes a un pelotón de hombres – órdenes como las cuales nunca podría entregar en momentos de vigilia.

Y tenía un nombre diferente en estos sueños.

 _¿Qué podría significar todo?_ Cada mañana, despertaría sintiéndome exhausta, como si hubiese guiado otra vida mientras dormía. Trataría de recordar si había tenido otros sueños durante la noche – normales sobre el trabajo, mi familia y amigos, y no podía recordar haber tenido alguno.

Todo lo que lograba recordar era haber sido esta dama vestida como hombre, en un resplandeciente uniforme blanco. Podía recordar haber sido llamada Comandante. Estaba allí para proteger a alguien muy importante.

Sólo que ahora, completamente despierta, no podía recordar todos los detalles de los sueños.

Y por lo que respecta a esa pintura, ahora que la he visto, no sabía qué pensar. Fersen parecía querer que yo la viese, esperando por una respuesta, ¿pero qué clase de respuesta estaba él esperando? Los entusiastas por el arte ¿había sido Antoinette quien le había dicho de modo que me pidiera darle un vistazo?

 _Aquí voy nuevamente,_ pensé, sintiendo el familiar, desgarrador dolor interior cada vez que pensaba en Fersen.

En Fersen y Antoinette

Este dolor era relativamente nuevo para mí, y lo odiaba.

Brevemente me pregunté si esta pintura había sido un plan de Fersen para distraerme de los rumores que rápidamente estaban persiguiéndoles estas últimas semanas a él y a Antoinette. Conociendo a Fersen, dudo si podría alguna vez inclinarse por estas tácticas. Aún así, el rumor era potencialmente escandaloso, si no categóricamente peligroso para las compañías

Estaban siendo vistos juntos con demasiada frecuencia. Eso, en sí mismo, no era gran problema bajo circunstancias normales, pero ¿Por qué siempre deben hacerlo en la víspera del matrimonio de Antoinette con el heredero de la compañía?

Era perturbador ver cómo Antoinette lucía tan feliz cada vez que estaba con Fersen. Aquella chispa faltaba con notoriedad cuando estaba en compañía de su prometido. Nadie era tan transparente como ella, y temía que eso fuera su ruina.

Los accionistas mayores en la compañía y el mismo Auguste podrían no sospechar de nada aún, pero yo sabía sobre esta saga desde su inicio. Sabía cómo se habían conocido, Fersen y Antoinette. Yo estuve presente en esa fiesta meses atrás, pero creo que sería más apropiado si comenzara desde el principio…

Si pudieran recordar esa fusión cinco meses antes –aquella que hizo los titulares en el mundo de los negocios. Sí, aquella en donde el grupo de compañías de Brun (de la cual de la Saigne Industrias solo era una subsidiaria) adquirió Lorraine Industrias, aquella estrella de corporación en ascenso de Austria. Todo fue posible debido a la promesa de lazos maritales entre Auguste de Brun, nieto de nuestro actual Director Ejecutivo, y Antoinette, una de las muchas hijas (y herederas) de la Dama de Hierro, Therese Lorraine, cabeza de Industrias Lorraine.

Fue un gran partido, requiriendo el ejercicio pleno de astutas maniobras y negociaciones maestras como si un tratado entre dos naciones se hubiese alcanzado.

Auguste de Brun, quien recientemente había cumplido treinta y seis, era el desespero de su abuelo. El propio padre de Auguste había muerto muy pronto e inesperadamente, y no había habido tíos para asumir la línea de sucesión. Se decía que Auguste prefería la compañía de libros que meter la nariz en negocios, o encontrarse una esposa apropiada.

Al menos el problema anterior había sido resuelto, todo gracias a esas vacaciones que Antoinette había tomado el verano anterior para pasear en los museos de Francia e, incidentalmente o no, representar a su madre en una de las tantas fiestas dadas por la oficina principal en honor a su llegada.

Coincidentemente o no, Auguste también había atendido a una de esas fiestas-sorprendentemente, rara vez se había molestado a hacerlo. Esto había guiado a todos a considerar que la mano de su abuelo en esto – Ostensiblemente invisible por el momento pero sin duda presente – tenía una retención de más largo alcance del que todos habíamos sospechado.

Podía recordar que la rubia y adorable Antoinette había sido dulce y serena, pero fascinantemente vaga y vulnerable en aquella fiesta. Realmente no sabía por qué, pero estaba bastante claro que de forma instantánea me había agradado. Inicialmente pegada al enviado de su madre, Mercy d’Argenteau, finalmente se había distanciado y hecho su camino hacia mi lado y el de André. Dulcemente había remarcado lo agradable que la fiesta era.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, ella había exclamado, “¡Francoise de la Saigne! He oído hablar tanto de ti. Una directora muy inteligente, aunque nunca esperé que fueras tan joven.”

Le era muy fácil iniciar animadas conversaciones con la gente. Había algo en ella que hacía a uno sentirse exultado y especial cuando fuera que tuviese la suerte de hablar contigo. Pero por supuesto, las cosas debían ser interrumpidas mientras otros comenzaban a congregarse a su alrededor, y muy pronto, era guiada hacia presentaciones mucho más importantes arriba hacia la escalera de la compañía.

“Es encantadora”, remarcó André al verla estrechando la mano del mismo Louis de Brun.

“Mucho” acordé, sorbiendo mi champaña

La reunión entre Antoinette y Auguste a lo más había sido afable, pero fue suficiente para comenzar las prolongadas negociaciones desde ambas partes de la red. Sabía que las negociaciones estaban progresando cuando Antoinette vino –o quizás, _fue enviada_ sería una mejor elección de palabras- a Francia y más a representar a su madre.

Cada vez que nos encontrábamos en una fiesta, alegremente exclamaría, “¡ahí estás, Francoise! Te estaba buscando por todos lados.” Y hablaríamos hasta que alguien venía a llevársela.

“La Señorita Lorraine parece haberse convertido en una buena amiga tuya” observó mi Padre con aprobación en algún punto “Es una buena señal”

“¿De qué?” quise saber, pero él no contestó. En su lugar, me animó a sacarle el mejor provecho.

Y así fue cómo llegué a considerar a la niña con interés y compasión. Sin duda, no era una tonta, tampoco vulgar, y estaba segura que sabía qué sucedía tras bambalinas. Inicialmente había pensado que podría resultar ser una de esas mujeres que darían la bienvenida a tal oportunidad, tal partido. Pero al conocerla mejor, uno se daría cuenta que no cabía en ese molde.

De hecho, en realidad, era muy parecida a una niña en ciertos aspectos. Mucho después descubriría que voluntariamente había hecho todo para agradar a su madre.

Durante el raro día en que estaba libre y ella estaba en París, la acompañaría a las galerías de arte en las tardes y a la opera en las noches. Una tarde, mientras sentadas en uno de esos cafés al aire libre punteando avenidas delineadas por árboles cercanas a las galerías y yo recientemente había terminado de entregar instrucciones a André por teléfono, levanté mi mirada para encontrarla observándome por sobre la mesa.

“Te envidio, Francoise” de improviso dijo.

“¿A mí?” pregunté, divertida, “¿por qué razón?”

Encogió sus elegantes hombros. “Oh, tu libertad y la vida que llevas, supongo” dijo “Mírate: la confiada, exitosa, hermosa mujer de negocios, virtualmente la Directora de una compañía. Haber alcanzado algo así a tu edad, es extraordinario”

Pensé en contarle sobre las largas, arduas horas bajo el tutelaje de mi padre por todo el tiempo que recuerdo, así como también lidiando con los incesantes problemas dentro de una compañía conformada por miles de personas, pero pensé dos veces antes de atemorizarla.

“Todo tiene un precio, y créeme, yo he pagado el mío” opté por decir en su lugar “Mi vida no es tan glamorosa como podrías pensar. Tampoco es fácil”

“Lo sé, lo sé” dijo Antoinette, asintiendo “Aún así, desearía poder ser tan fuerte como tú eres, capaz de defenderse del mundo y todo. Supongo - “y aquí, de repente rompió en una triste risa, “-Supongo que lo quiero realmente decir es, que estoy feliz de tener a una amiga como tú aquí.”

Fue solo después que llegué a enterarme por André que Auguste le había propuesto matrimonio, y que ella había aceptado.

 

El compromiso fue anunciado pronto después de aquella tarde en el café y el anuncio del la fusión le siguió casi por los talones. Por un tiempo, Antoinette había estado fuera de alcance ya que había estado ocupada con los planes de la boda. Auguste, considerando que su misión había sido cumplida, había regresado a su mundo de libros.

Entonces una tarde, ella me llamó.

“Hola, soy yo ¿Estás haciendo algo esta noche?” preguntó, el entusiasmo claramente en su voz.

“No, no mucho” dije, empujando las pilas de documentos que había traído conmigo de la oficina, La oficina Sueca había enviado a un nuevo socio, un cierto L. Fersen, a examinar las operaciones de la compañía, y ya había pedido a Rosalie coordinar con su secretaria para una cita en el almuerzo.

“¡Fantástico!” exclamó por el teléfono. “¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta de máscaras? No tenemos que arreglarnos mucho. Los habituales trajes de noche bastarán. Oh, y yo iré a buscarte en una hora ¿De acuerdo?

La exclusiva y lujosa fiesta fue la idea de un grupo de aburridos parisinos de sociedad. Naturalmente, como la futura novia de Auguste de Brun, Antoinette recibiría invitaciones para este tipo de tonterías.  Debido a mi inamovible política de nunca aparecer, hacía mucho tiempo que poco a poco las invitaciones para mí habían dejado de llegar.

Demasiado tarde era para formular excusas ya que ya le había dicho que no haría nada, me resigné a levantarme y vestirme. Me puse el primer atuendo que pude coger con mis manos del gabinete – un traje Dior blanco (pantalones, por supuesto, nunca usé faldas), simple y agraciado en línea. Un leve toque de maquillaje, unas cuantas cepilladas sobre el cabello y estuve lista en poco tiempo.

Cuando vino a buscarme, había llegado en taxi. A mis protestas de que lleváramos mi auto  por lo menos, ella meramente rió y dijo, “¡Relájate, Francoise. Necesitamos viajar de incógnito si no queremos que la Oficina venga detrás de nosotras ¡Vamos, será muy divertido!”

La fiesta tomó lugar en uno de los costosos y lujosos departamentos de sociedad en la Ile St. Louis. Una pequeña, tonta fiesta en donde todos conocían a todos, máscaras puestas o no.

 _Fin del plan para que Auguste y el Abuelo no supieran,_ pensé. _Se enterarán tan pronto como esta gente comience a hablar mañana._

Aún así, Antoinette estaba emocionada ante la idea de anonimidad, fuera una ilusión o no, y muy satisfecha se había puesto un par de lentes de papel para enmascarar sus ojos.

No era el momento o lugar para preguntarle cómo estaba. La ruidosa música y el baile aseguraban que una conversación fuera difícil. Y la misma Antoinette sería difícil de mantener al lado de uno. Entonces, tan pronto como entramos a la suite una parvada de mujeres enmascaradas descendió sobre nosotras. Pronto, a Antoinette se le hizo circular la habitación en busca de chácharas mientras yo recibía un pasmado, “¡Francoise! Por todos los Cielos ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No que no seas un placer para los ojos, por supuesto, pero ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos en una de estas veladas!”

Después de otros saludos en la misma línea al igual que varias conversaciones cortas con conocidos, finalmente tuve suficiente espacio para moverme a un sofá con champaña. Suspirando, dejé que mi vista vagara mientras planeaba mi escapada de este lugar cuan pronto me fuera posible. Tendría que llamar a André para que viniera más tarde con el auto y me llevara lejos de aquí.

Mientras ociosamente revisaba la multitud, mis ojos se posaron sobre un hombre enmascarado en esmoquin a quien nunca había visto antes. Parecía conocerme, porque al encontrar mi mirada, me entregó un pequeño gesto de saludo. Avanzó para hablar con una mujer cercana a él.

Entorné la mirada mientras seguía sus elegantes, pausados movimientos a través de la habitación. De cabellos pardos, alto, vigorosa postura. Labios firmes y gruesos bajo la máscara. No se me podía ocurrir a nadie que lograra coincidir con las características de ese hombre en particular, y tras un momento, lo olvidé.

Cuando el baile fue reiniciado, con el extraño tomando la mano de Antoinette, decidí que había cumplido con mis obligaciones y me decidí por llamar a André.

“Tienes que sacarme de aquí” dije cuando contestó el teléfono.

“¿En dónde estás exactamente?” quiso saber

Le di la dirección del departamento. El tomó nota, y pude oír la risa en su voz mientras decía “eso habrá de enseñarte una lección: ¡llévame contigo en otra ocasión!”

“Muy gracioso” retorné “Ni siquiera había planeado venir aquí. Tenía que trabajar en los documentos de Suiza esta noche, como bien sabes. Solo fue porque Antoinette lo pidió-“

Me detuve en el instante entonces porque acababa de ver al sujeto de nuestra conversación deteniendo su baile abruptamente. Se había volteado para ir a la terraza con el extraño a cuestas.

“Hablemos después” dije a André “Sólo ven aquí tan pronto como puedas”

Había algo mal en el modo en que Antoinette se había apresurado hacia la terraza. Y el hombre parecía estar haciéndose muy pegajoso.

Caminando hacia las puertas de vidrio que daban a la terraza, los vi en el balcón. El hombre tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Antoinette, y se inclinaba hacia ella.

Al siguiente minuto, había salido y llamado firmemente, “Antoinette. Creo que es hora que nos retiremos.”

Hubo un suave jadeo mientras colocaban distancia entre ellos. Podía ver la máscara de Antoinette en las manos de ese hombre.

“Fra-Francoise” Antoinette balbuceó, sonrojándose mientras yo avanzaba. “Este caballero solo estaba solicitando una presentación…”

“Oh, bien” cortésmente dije mientras volteaba hacia él. “Entonces, déjeme presentársela. Ella es Mademoiselle Antoinette Lorraine, prometida de Auguste de Brun ¿Y usted es?”

Al oír esto, hubo una ingesta aguda de aliento desde el hombre, pero se recuperó muy rápido. “Mis disculpas. No lo sabía” dijo. “¡Pero qué conveniente para todos habernos encontrado aquí!

Yo fruncí el seño mientras repetía. “¿Y usted es…?”

“Fersen. Lars Fersen” dijo. “Y tú eres Francoise de la Saigne.”

No podía dar crédito a mis oídos. “¡Tú eres L. Fersen…del departamento Sueco!” pregunté incrédulamente.

Él asintió, sonriendo, y se quitó su máscara. Un rostro asombrosamente apuesto fue revelado. “Mademoiselle Lamorielle de su oficina ha llamado para confirmar que hemos de almorzar este sábado a las once” dijo en impecable francés.

La grave atmósfera que impregnó todo el regreso a casa fue casi palpable. De todos modos, fue suficiente para detener a André de hacer preguntas.

Tras un largo silencio, Antoinette habló vacilante, “él…nada sucedió, Francoise.”

Voltée hacia ella. “Claro que nada sucedió” dije

“Honestamente, él no hizo nada excepto preguntarme quién era y quitar mi máscara. Estoy segura que no hay nada malo con eso. Iba a saberlo de todos modos” dijo Antoinette, como una niña interceptando un regaño antes de siquiera llegar a recibir uno.

Yo suspiré. “Te creo Antoinette” dije suavemente.  “No hay necesidad en justificar nada ante mí, pero espero que entiendas que distintas personas tomarán las cosas de otra forma. Verás que personas de las oficinas de de Brun son extrañas de este modo. Al menos nadie notó el episodio, de modo que ningún daño fue hecho.”

Por supuesto, lo que no podía realmente decirle era sobre las sutiles hipocresías que yacían justo bajo la superficie de pulida sociedad. El escándalo era el plato favorito de los ricos y aburridos, aunque esperarían salirse con la suya mientras fuera hecho con discreción. Pero, no pensaría que Antoinette fuera tan inocente con respecto a este silencioso doble estándar. Y sería gracioso para mí, una parisina, juzgarla.

En verdad era libre de hacer lo que quisiera; su único problema sería enfrentar las consecuencias. Monumentales, en su caso, y era por estas consecuencias que temía por ella.

En la sombría calma del auto, me miró miserablemente, y podía darme cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo en respuesta al comentario que había acabado de hacer. Cambió de opinión en el último momento y en las sombras del vehículo se echó hacia atrás.

Al día siguiente, Lars Fersen fue formalmente presentado a las cabezas de la compañía durante una reunión de personal. Como representante de la rama Sueca recientemente inaugurada, habría de quedarse por algunos meses aquí en Francia para tomar las operaciones del grupo de compañías de Brun. Iba a comenzar con las operaciones de Victor Girodelle, seguidas por las mías, y transfiriendo a las oficinas principales después.

Se había comportado impecablemente cuando fue presentado a Antoinette en frente de la familia de su prometido, y actuó como si se hubiesen visto solo aquella mañana en vez de en un balcón durante la noche previa.

Con el pasar del tiempo, vine a ver que en verdad era un hombre ejemplar –un caballero, si tal hombre existía aún en este mundo, altamente inteligente, ingenioso y ciertamente atractivo. Mientras pasó esos meses en las oficinas de de la Saigne, se había convertido en cercano amigo mío igualmente.

 _Demasiado cercano_ , pensé. _Nos habíamos hecho demasiado cercanos ahora. Nada del desastre en que me encuentro involucrada ahora es su culpa. Me he permitido enamorarme del él. Cuándo o cómo vino a ocurrir, no tengo idea. Solo…sucedió…_

Al recordar el modo en que el rostro de André se había congelado por un instante a la mención del nombre de Fersen esta mañana me hizo sentir endeble e incómoda _¿Había sido tan obvia?_ Pensé al sentir las primeras punzadas de mortificación.

No me atreví a preguntar nada más a André

Por supuesto, con el modo en que Antoinette y Fersen estaban siendo vistos tan a menudo, la gente iba a saberlo pronto. Sería catastrófico para las compañías si los paparazzi lo notaran. Conociendo a Antoinette, que todavía estaba brillando con su recién descubierta felicidad en una intimidad que obviamente se estaba desarrollando, no sería capaz de darse cuenta de las posibles consecuencias ahora. Tendría que hablar con el mismísimo Fersen.

Ahora, recostada sobre el sofá de mi departamento, cerré mis ojos mientras el cansancio barría por mí. Sería tan agradable dormir… y dormir -

De repente mi teléfono estaba sonando estridentemente sobre la mesa de café. Por el tono, sabía que se trataba de mi padre. Presumiblemente, las noticias concernientes a ese retrato que acababa de traer de Arras habían llegado a sus oídos. Sin necesidad de decirlo, no estaba complacido al no haberle consultado antes de la compra.

Sí había tenido la intención de consultar con él, solo que se escapó de mi cabeza en el momento que vi los contenidos del retrato.

En aislado asombro mire el teléfono mientras seguía sonando, y de repente ya no lo estaba. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente.

_Bien…por favor, déjame tranquila por un momento._

Pero sabía que no iba a funcionar. Nunca iban a dejarme en paz. Si no podían dar conmigo ahora, podrían hacerlo más tarde. O peor. Podrían dar con alguien más.

Recogí el teléfono y disqué su número en automático.

“Bon soir” contestó.

“¿André, en dónde estás?” Pregunté sin abrir mis ojos.

Él suspiró, “Estoy siendo convocado a casa de tus padres “Tan Pronto Sea Posible”” contestó en una resignada voz.

“¿Ni siquiera por teléfono iba hablar contigo?”

“Aparentemente, no”

“Me pondré en camino entonces. Podría cenar allí de todas formas. No hay absolutamente nada para comer en este departamento” dije y colgué.

Aunque estaba cansada, no podía dejar a mi Padre despedazar a André en mí lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor (Nana 41175): Es muy difícil decidir sobre los nombres de los personajes mientras viven en el presente. Por Louis Auguste, también conocido como Louis XVI, he reducido el nombre a Auguste. El “Brun” en de Brun es de hecho traducido como café (inglés “Brown”) lo que en realidad significa Bourbon.  
> El apellido de Antoinette fue tomado del nombre de la Casa del padre de Marie Antoinette –Lorraine. En cuanto a Fersen y Óscar, he decidido cambiar sus nombres. Una explicación se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
